


Get Right

by caslikes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Kenma, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spanking, guys!!!! my first published fanfic ever!!!, i'm finally here and i'm here with an explosion of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslikes/pseuds/caslikes
Summary: Kenma wants to fuck, Kuroo wants to be bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was unwillingly dragged on to the kuroken bandwagon by dom!kenma. And this happened. Sorry not sorry.

I eyed my boyfriend as he talked to the others at the table. There was something about him, something you couldn't help but love, even though he was very introverted with niche interests. Kenma's appearance was undeniably cute too, with rare smiles and short height. He was just my type.  
I just preferred shorter and cute looking guys, but no one could've guessed why. Actually, I had a very big submissive kink. Not really what you expect from a guy at 6 ft. In addition to that, the people I liked dominating me were guys just like Kenma. There was something just so exciting about seeing the usually cute guys turn to the exact opposite. Kenma and I matched each other's kinks pretty much like two puzzle pieces. I liked cute, short, dominant guys. Kenma liked big, manly, submissive guys.  
It was our own secret though, the way we were to each other at home. Out in public we were lovers, at home we were master and slave. None of us really thought it'd be a good idea to tell people about it.  
Our relationship hadn't started with feelings, but had however developed into that as time passed. We had met online. On a kink website. Obviously, I had been worried I'd gotten catfished by some psycho that was going to kill me. But on our first meeting he had met my expectations and then some. He was perfect. 

I faked a yawn and put my head on Kenma's shoulder. The man with the shoulder-length black hair leaned his head back towards mine, and started fiddling with the necklace around my neck without otherwise acknowledging me. The necklace was made out of metal rings, and was a discrete symbol of my enslavement. It wasn't like I could wear the leather collar out in public like I did at home, even if I'd want to.  
"Can we leave?" Kenma whispered to me. Kenma's patience with social gatherings had always been small, maybe even tiny, compared to mine. I was going to tell him we would be leaving soon, but not yet. But then came the one offer that made me want to leave just as quickly as Kenma did. "I'm horny."

Kenma entered through the door first, and I followed him with my head turned down to the ground.  
"What would you like to tonight then?" Kenma asked as I followed him to the bedroom. "Whatever master tells me to do." came my answer. My master hummed absentmindedly as his slave fell onto his knees, hands on thighs as always, waiting for the collar. "What would I want to do tonight then...? Other than to fuck you hard." he asked himself as he put the collar on the kneeling me. My ears got hot and my insides got warm in more ways than one.  
Kenma putting my collar on was almost like a ritual for us both, something that officially made us Master and his slave.  
"Can I propose something, Master?"  
"What?" he asked as he pulled my shirt off, leaving me topless.  
"It's been a long time since you tied me with the ropes."  
Kenma agreed by mmh-ing. "It's so bothersome tying you up with them though..." he said, again mostly to himself. "But yeah, it has been. Go get them."

Kenma left me alone in the bedroom.  
There were days when I wanted to do nothing but to please my Master, days when I wanted to focus more on myself, and days when I was feeling extra masochistic and would be a bad slave on purpose so Kenma would punish me. Today was one of those masochistic days, so I just stayed on the floor, kneeling, and completely ignoring his orders.  
My heart beated when Kenma returned. There was no real way for me to know what punishment I would get for ignoring orders, since I had only done it once before. However, I knew the one thing Kenma, despite being so shy and timid in public, actually hated being ignored when he spoke to someone. Even worse when he asked someone to do something, and they didn't do it.  
"Didn't you get the rope as I told you?" Kenma asked from behind. His voice was calm, like he was asking about the weather. I defiantly kept my head up, staring at the wall and not answering. Suddenly a hand grabbed my hair and forcefully pulled it back, making my neck bend until I saw my Master's face just a few inches from mine.  
"Are you ignoring your Master's orders?" he asked in a low voice. My eyes were tearing from the pain in my scalp, but there was no answer. "Answer me, you little cockslut." Kenma wasn't the kind to yell and rage when I disobeyed, instead he used that low and threatening voice like he was now. I still didn't answer. 

In an instant, Kenma let go of my hair, and he walked over to face me. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie and his eyes were narrowed as they looked at my face. The ball of his left foot was placed over my dick, slightly rubbing through my pants. I was half hard already, and feeling the frustratingly dull friction made me whimper.  
"You truly are such a rude little cockslut." Kenma said, suddenly adding pressure with his foot. I whimpered and squirmed from the pain. "And I wanted to fuck you senseless. Do you think you deserve that?" His foot went back to lightly rubbing my dick.  
"No, Master..." I looked down, ears warm.  
"So you're not completely stupid then. Even dumb, brainless cocksluts like you understand that defiance results in a punishment." Kenma's foot rubbed slightly harder, and I squirmed my hands, trying desperately not to start touching myself. The pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight, and a bit wet from the precum. "I can't believe you've gotten hard from my foot. How desperate are you?"  
I felt so humiliated, my face had gotten even warmer, and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Master."  
Kenma mmh-ed, and put his foot back on to the ground. It was so difficult trying to hold my hands on my thighs, and not starting to jack off to ease the discomfort. Kenma obviously saw me struggling, as he said, "Do you want a pillow or something, so you can hump it? Like a dog?" Kenma tilted his head to the side, and walked away to the wardrobe when I didn't answer.

I heard him open it and take something out. "Give me your arms. This is your chance to make up for your defiance. If you do good, I'll maybe forgive you."  
This was it. The punishment I had been waiting for. Almost excitedly I did as he had told me to. I felt him tying my forearms together, arms bent at the elbows. I could only move my hands and shoulders now. Kenma's fist grabbed my hair again. The pain from the roughness made my cock even harder, and I let out a shaky breath from my slightly open mouth.  
I felt Kenma silently squatting behind me, his right hand moving over the side of my abdomen to unzip my pants. My breaths became more shallow, and I wanted nothing more to beg him to continue, to do it faster, but I knew from experience that wasn't a good idea. Kenma would just do the opposite.  
His hand pushed down into my boxers, palming me and moving his fingers ever so slightly back and forth over the shaft. I whined and squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Lift your hips.", I was ordered, as he released my hair. I did as I had been told, and Kenma's hands pulled my pants down to my mid-thigh. My dick was now in the air, hard, and precum glistening a tiny bit by the slit.  
I had hoped with all my might Kenma would stroke me, but he didn't. Instead he stood up. "Face to the ground."  
Again, I did as I had been told. The side of my face was uncomfortably squished against the cold floor, but at least I wasn't sliding.

Suddenly I heard something fly through the air, and the next second I felt a sharp pain on my ass. It took me off guard, but I managed to keep quiet.  
Kenma rarely spanked me, it was something be both saw as punishment, not something Kenma did if I had been good. (Of course, that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it.)  
It wasn't his hand he was spanking me with, it was probably a cane. The pain was sharp and pinching.  
"Haven't I taught you to count? Are you dumber than I thought?"  
"Yes, you have, I'm sorry, Master. One." I said to the floor. Two more hits from the cane. One of them hit very closely to a previous hit, and made me hiss out as I counted. In my head, I knew Kenma was aiming, and I silently cursed his aiming skills.  
Hit four, five, six. The room was completely quiet, apart from the smacks and my breathy, shaky counting. Suddenly I felt Kenmas hand grab my dick, but he didn't move it. I whined, and squirmed in his hand.  
"You're welcome to fuck yourself against my hand." he said. Immediately, as if I had been electrocuted, I thrusted, spine curving. I moaned from the delicious friction I had been desperate to feel, but I almost choked as I was surprised by another hit from the cane. "S-seven."  
As I thrusted a second time into his hand, Kenma hit me again. I whimpered from the friction, it being the only thing I could think of. Continuing to thrust, I heard Kenma speak again. "You forgot to count, you idiot." He let go of my hand, I swore countless swears in my head. "Three extra hits. And here I thought ten would be enough. Can you count to thirteen?"  
"I'm so sorry, Master. That was eight." I suspected my ass was very red already, and the hits hurt more and more because of my already sore skin.  
Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Thirteen. By the last one, I was panting and sweating, ass practically burning. Kenma hadn't put his hands on me, and again, I was desperate to be touched.

Kenma stood up behind me, and suddenly I was yanked back up from the floor by the collar. Sitting on my heels again, I coughed as silently I could as I saw Kenmas face again through my teary eyes. "Now tell me, who's little bitch are you?"  
"Yours, Master." I answered with a hoarse voice. "I'm your little bitch." I looked down and saw the cane in Kenma's hand. "And do you know what proves it?" he asked, grabbing one of the metal rings attached to my collar. "This does. I could have you walking around on all four like a dog, with a leash, and you'd do it. Because you're my bitch."  
My cock throbbed and twitched slightly. Please, please, please, just touch my fucking dick.  
"You really do look pathetic." he said, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to his ankles. His cock was half hard, and he placed the tip of it at my mouth. "Do you want to suck or have your mouth fucked?" Kenma asked. I just opened my mouth, and the man standing knew the answer.  
A small smirk appeared on his lips as he fisted my hair again, and forcefully thrusted into my mouth. The tip hit the back of my throat, but I tried my hardest to force down my gag reflex. Kenma repeatedly thrusted into my mouth, only caring about his own pleasure while I had to focus on not throwing up or letting my teeth get in the way. Every time he slid out, I hollowed my cheeks and tried to lick as much of the head of his dick as I could.  
A few tears ran down the sides of my face, and Kenma pulled out. "Can't even handle a dick in his mouth..." he mumbled as he went to get something from a drawer.

"Bend down." Kenma commanded as he returned with a bottle of lube.  
Hesitantly, I bended forward again and actually managed to get on my face without hurting it. I heard Kenma get on his knees behind me. Some more sounds were heard and Kenma inserted his first finger. Yesyesyesyesyesthankyouthankyouthankyou.  
Painfully slowly, he thrusted into my asshole with a finger, teasing my prostate with a curved finger. Even though he quickly added another finger, he was still annoyingly slow. I knew he wanted me to beg. Begging wasn't something I did a lot at all. "Is this going to take all night?" Kenma asked with a cold voice. "I might just leave you there." he threatened.  
"No, Master. I'll be a good slave, I do as you want." I breathlessly shivered into the floor. Kenma's fingers stopped completely. "No, Master, please, I want to feel you inside, I want you deep within me, please fuck me..." It was quiet for another moment and Kenma pulled his fingers out. I got scared. What if he had decided my begging had been unworthy and was going to leave me here? It had happened once before, and I had been fully tied down. Even if Kenma had allowed it, I had been unable to touch myself.  
"Master, please, please, just fuck me, I don't care how, just please let me feel you inside me..." My breathing was uneven and stressed, making my voice hoarser than usual.  
"Is that right?" Kenma asked. "Yes, please, however you want, I'm yours, completely yours."

I closed my eyes, but was suddenly forcefully jerked back up on my knees by my collar. My eyes found Kenma's, but I immediately regretted searching for eye contact when I saw his face. Shamefully, I looked down again.  
"But, if I fulfill your wish, how would you repay me?" Kenma cooed. "You can punish me however you want to, Master." I suggested.  
Kenma walked behind me again, and my heartbeat quickened, thinking I had made an agreement good enough for him.  
Suddenly I lied on my face again. He had pushed me roughly, with no warning.  
Within seconds, his cock had entered my asshole, and he was now roughly thrusting. It stung, but it wasn't unbearable because of how much I was used to it. With every thrust my face rubbed against the floor, being slightly tugged.  
Kenma swore repeatedly under his breath, and it made me incredibly happy I could give him such pleasure. It was probably the best feeling in the world.  
It was difficult to stay quiet while I was getting this turned on, but I knew if I made a sound he would stop to put a gag ball on me. And I didn't want that, so I just quietly made faces into the floor with the occasional moan as Kenma slid over my prostate. I felt myself getting closer and closer to coming, but Kenma hadn't said I was allowed to yet, and it made me impatient. Kenma quickened the pace, and within seconds he pulled out and lifted my upper body from the floor by my collar. "Look at me when I cum on you."  
With shaky breathing, I looked into his eyes. Like always, they were cold when he released his sticky sperm over my face.

"Can I come too, Master?" I asked, voice and breath still shaky. Kenma had walked away from me, and I knew he was eager to go shower. "Please..." I begged, slumping down from my kneeling position.  
"You may come." Kenma answered. The tightness rose, heat pooling in my stomach. And suddenly it was gone. My own sperm shot up over my stomach and chest, and some of it landed back on my cock. This was the hardest I had come in a long time. "Thank you, Master." I breathed through my orgasm. Kenma didn't answer, but I felt him starting to untie the ropes. They fell to the floor, and Kenma's hand stroked my untidy hair. "You did good."  
My face got red again. Praise from my Master was rare, but felt so incredibly good. "Can I please have a kiss?" I whispered, having forgotten I still had Kenma's cum around my mouth. He walked in front of me, and kissed my forehead. "Not until I get that cum off your face." He looked absolutely gorgeous, making me feel incredibly unworthy of him in my dirty state. My rational side told me not to feel like that, since after all, I couldn't have done anything about it. But even with my rational side telling me so, I didn't feel any less ashamed over it.  
"Let's go shower." Kenma said, a tiny smile tugging on his lips. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ caslikes ;))))))


End file.
